


Jericho, Yo

by senorito



Series: Wicked [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: GOD THEIR STORY IS SO SAD, Gen, ITS MAGISTERIUM DAY, KEYBOARD SMASH AJDJSJKSMS, ONLY ONE OF FIVE LIVED, RIGHT AFTER THEIR IRON TRIAL, aaron burr sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senorito/pseuds/senorito
Summary: (ALASTAIR)Hey, are one of you Jericho, yo?(MADDEN TWINS)Together, with a grin- they're identicalThat depends, who’s asking?(ALASTAIR)Oh, you know, yoI’m Alastair Hunt, I’m in your group, you knowI've been looking for you





	Jericho, Yo

**Author's Note:**

> Something extra I did for Magisterium Day! Featuring the Original Generation (aka Connie, Jericho, Alastair, Declan, and Sarah) and 'Aaron Burr, Sir', with the group meeting each other right after their Iron Trial

(COMPANY)  
Nineteen ninety-one  
Luray Caves

(ALASTAIR)  
Hey, are one of you Jericho, yo?

(MADDEN TWINS)  
_Together, with a grin- they're identical_  
That depends, who’s asking?

(ALASTAIR)  
Oh, you know, yo  
I’m Alastair Hunt, I’m in your group, you know  
I've been looking for you

(JERICHO)  
I'm getting nervous

(ALASTAIR)  
Hey, I saw your name on the scoreboard  
I'm placed second on the Iron Trial after you, Constantine  
And I really hope to be held in Master Rufus's high esteem  
I don't want my magic to be bound, so  
I manage to finangle?

(BOTH OF THE TWINS)  
_Surprised, in unison_  
So you got placed second. Whoa. 

(ALASTAIR)  
Yes, I wanted to score like you two did  
Graduate with you, then start at the Colligeium Master North looked at me like I was stupid I’m not stupid  
So how’d you do it, how’d you two score so perfect?

(JERICHO)  
Well, Connie's smart that ought to merit it 

(ALASTAIR)  
You're twins, we've got two sets of twins  
Man, I wonder what's in store  
I really want to prove my worth to show how much I'm working for 

(JERICHO)  
You guys want to go to the Gallery?

(CONSTANTINE)  
That would be nice

(JERICHO)  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice

(JERICHO)  
Worry less

(ALASTAIR)  
What?

(JERICHO)  
Smile more

(ALASTAIR)  
Ha

Don’t let them know what you want or what you're for

(ALASTAIR)  
You can't be serious

(CONSTANTINE)  
You wanna get ahead?

(ALASTAIR)  
Yes

(CONSTANTINE)  
Dudes who fit in well keep their heads 

_CONSTANTINE runs towards the juice after this crazy statement: more on the juice just ahead_

(DECLAN and SARAH)  
Standing on a couch in the GALLERY

Yo yo yo yo yo  
What time is it?

Show time

Like I said

Show time, show time

_(Twelve year olds getting drunk is bad)_  
So instead they have crazy mushroom juice and are really hyperactive.  
ESPECIALLY CONSTANTINE, who, immediately as the three of them enter THE GALLERY, nearly runs to where he pours a MASSIVE cup of RED, SUGARY, CARBONATED juice from a soda fountain-ish magical device, and downs it in one gulp. He starts to shake by the second cup. 

(DECLAN)  
Yo, I’m Declan Novak, in the place to be  
I'm going to the Magisterium and my sis is with me  
Learning magic is gonna be key  
'Cause I'm a' pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free

(SARAH)  
Yes, yes, you boys, my name's Sarah Novak  
I'm a' kick your asses, hope that you know that  
I've come to work more, I've got the third-best score  
Tell Rufus I'm ready for  
Knifin' in any war

_CONSTANTINE runs over, holding some sort of juice that looks extremely full of sugar. He's absolutely hyperactive at the best of times. With red carbonated mushroom juice- he's crazy._

(CONSTANTINE)  
Brrrah, brraaah I am Constantine Madden  
Up in it, lovin' it, yes I drank another cup of juice yet again  
Ay, magic up ya chaos ridden and I'm hidden, I'm winning  
Cause Makars ain't kidding when they getting people to do their bidding (wow) 

(DECLAN)  
No more magic, give me some more food, yum  
Let's give a glass to the Magisterium

(SARAH)  
Well, if it ain’t a commodity with a bit of knowledge

(DECLAN)  
Jericho

(SARAH)  
Let us know, you wanna go to college? 

(JERICHO)  
Of course I do, it's gonna be grand  
You spit, I’m 'a sit  
We both have huge plans

(SARAH)  
Jericho, Magisterium ’s starting, what are you all for?

(ALASTAIR)  
When you stand with your brother, what’ll you fall for?

(The NOVAKS)  
Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you?

(With the COMPANY)  
Oh, who are these guys, where they going to?

**Author's Note:**

> But wait- there'll be some more! I have another fic that'll be posted as soon as I finish it for Magisterium day- keep your eyes peeled lol


End file.
